


October Carnival

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass stuffing, Bathroom Sex, Carnival, Cotton Candy, M/M, Negan's Jacket, Rimming, Spanking, as in porta potty, yes! A porta potty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan and Simon are enjoying the carnival but when Simon gets some candy cotton well Negan has to have a taste.





	October Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm on regan strike Simon gets the candy. ;-)

It was a cold and breezy October night. A time for pumpkins and falling leaves. The smell of apple cider and fried food lingered in the air. Negan looked looked over at his boyfriend who was shivering in his blue denim jacket, there was no question as he slid his jacket off and kissed the back of Simon's neck, wrapping the jacket around him. “Thanks.” Simon muttered, the only answer was a gentle pat to his ass.

As the ferris wheel stopped at the top Simon looked out over the town and though the wind was more chilly from this view Negan was warmed down to his core watching Simon's smile, his heart beating in content. “You're beautiful.” Negan spoke as the ferris wheel started up again and Simon grinned taking his cold hand into his. “The moment I saw you I know you'd be mine.” Simon stated. It was true, eight long years ago Negan thought Lucille took his heart with her to the grave but then three years back Simon entered his life. The moustached man was more reserved than him but was still rough and brass, brutal like Negan when needed but underneath it all he was generous and kind and he let Negan feel again, demanded it.

Stepping off they still had plenty of time but they had been at the carnival for hours. They had done all the rides and visited fun houses and ate plenty of unhealthy food, Simon even held a stuffed pink bear. His eyes stared challengingly when a little girl begged for it, Negan about died laughing when Simon clutched it tightly to his chest. Negan asked him why he didn't just give it up. Simon held it close and stared at it like it was gold. “Because you won it for me.” Like their life together Negan understand the words were full of love and happiness.

“Ooh cotton candy!” Simon screamed out, running up to the booth. Eyeing his swollen belly Negan scoffed. “There can't be room for it.” Negan laughed out. “Negan.” Simon gave his succulent lips that pout and Negan grabbed his wallet from his back pocket. He watched Simon bite into the large sugary cloud then smack. “It just melts in your mouth. It's not going to make me miserable eating it. As Simon bit into the treat again Negan met his lips on the other side and let the rainbow treat dissolve in his mouth. Simons lips had darkened sugar clinging to it and Negan couldn't help but to kiss him deeply. The taste of sugar and corn dogs coating his tongue.

Looking into Simon's dark mocha eyes he leaned in again, Simon meeting him halfway and moving the cotton candy to his side. Negan overpowered the kiss, sweeping his tongue in broad strokes before lust engulfed him and the kiss became abusive, all teeth and bites, Simon's lip splitting at a rough nip. “Negan.” Simon moaned as his legs buckled. Feeling his baby's hardened length, Negan's hands traveled under his shirt and nails dug into his flesh. “I need you.” Negan whispered, biting his ear then he grabbed his hand and dragged him across the field.

Simon shuddered, his arousal high but the prospect disgusting. “Negan you can't be serious.” He was looking at a blue porta potty and then was shoved inside of it. “This is dirty.” Simon whined but Negan just yanked on his pants and snickered. “Just like you like it.” Negan retorted and pointed to Simon's boots. Cringing the moustached man took them off and his jeans and boxers were shimmied off quickly by the other. Simon watched Negan strip down, his socks still on just like Simons and he was relieved for the barrier.

Negan grabbed Simon's cotton candy and he bite on his lip teasingly earning Simons dick a twitch. At the point to his upper body Simon took off his two jackets watching as Negan held onto his leather jacket but let his denim one fall to the questionably clean floor. With his shirt peeled off Negan pinned his chest to the door, the hand heavy in between his shoulder blades and the jacket placed back on him. “Can't get her dirty.” Simon rolled his eyes at the thought that his jacket was the only thing that could stay untouched by the nasty space. Simon hissed at a firm swat to his ass. “Bend over.” At following Negan's order his ass was spanked, Negan's dick dripped at the sight of pink globes steadily reddening. “Look at that ass! So tasty but it could be sweeter.”

Letting his saliva coat his mouth he then deposited it onto the cotton candy then stuck it in that heavenly crack. Simon moaned at the puffy sugar nudging inside. “Negan.” Dropping to his knees Negan put the confection into his lap and spread stinging cheeks to taste at sugar before licking wide strokes up. Hearing panting whines urged him on, his tongue delving inside sticky walls and widening his tight heat. When legs threatened to buckle the second time that night he spanked his ass hard. “Stay still.” Negan instructed, making his lover's cute little ass gape. “Damn.” Simon huffed and a hand reaching around him rewarded him with slow pumps as a moist tongue lapped harder.

Too soon the tongue was replaced by a cotton candy stick. Negan marveled at the sight, stroking his neglected length and taking a bite of the candy sticking out of Simon's pretty ass and humming happily. Then Negan grabbed the treat again and lathered it deep inside. Simon could feel his insides being coated in dirty, messy sugar. No crevice denied it's tainted residue. Simon’s skin between his legs and his dick were all sugar crusted and he moaned watching his dick leak, a clear pearl running down pink colored dust. Negan slurped at sticky skin and coated walls and cheeks in a sheen of spit and watched mesmerized as the cotton candy melted when pressed to the spit slickened flesh, nothing left but a plastic stick.

Simon cried out at a sharp stick prodding inside him again, pushing in and out deeply. “Negan.” At his whining Negan licked at his hole and plunged the stick back and forth harder, Simons dick leaked at the slurping mess and Negan's humming as he devoured pure sugar. “So nice baby.” Negan cooed and tapped hard at his puckered hole and Simon moaned at the hard taps to his sugary hole. His legs quivered as the stick nudged at his prostate then Negan pulled it out to lick his sticky rim.

Yelping at another slap he heard Negan stand before he was turned around. “I want to see your face.” The sentiment made Simon grin and hook a leg around Negan's solid waist and it was no effort in Negan to hoist him up and as Simon hooked his other leg around he felt Negan's dick tease at his hole. “Your beautiful baby.” Negan's voice was husky with want and he nipped at Simon's broken lip and kissed him hungrily as he sunk into that sugar caked hole.

The thrusts were erratic as brown eyes bored into his intently, their love conveyed in a series of huffs and moans and unbroken stares. “Negan.” Simon whined, clenching down on his buried dick. Gosh, how Negan loved Simon's incapacity to speak anything but his name when he fucked him. “Tell me you love my dick up your ass.” At the twitchy leak of Simon's dick he stroked it lazily for the one he loved. “Negan.” His lover whined again as the thrusts kept increasing though the slow pace stayed the same at his dick. “Come on tell me.” Negan teased, kissing his neck tenderly. Simon only continued to pant at his grazed prostate.

“Tell me or you're not cumming.” Negan pinched the base of Simon's dick as he thrusted further away from his prostate. “I'll still get off though.” Negan promised, kissing him as he slid in shallowly. “I love your dick up my ass. Please let me cum.” The needy and broken beg was all it took for Negan to push him back against the door harshly and bounce his bubbly ass against his fat dick and with one strong graze to his spot Simon whined through his release. “That's right baby.” Negan praised and thrusted in faster. “I love it when you cum untouched Simon.” His name was spoken with a shudder as Negan came into his tight and sugared hole. Grinning Negan dressed his love then himself, zipping up his leather jacket on him to keep his baby warm and opted to hold his shirt for him, probably littered with bacteria. He stared Simon down like it was the first time he laid eyes on him, Negan had a way of always made him feel like he was checking him out for the first time.

Holding his stuffed, pink bear to his heart. He had laid it tenderly on his clothes to keep it clean. Simon spoke soft and sated. “Thanks for the jacket.”

One sweet kiss and then a swat to his ass was given.

“No problem, looks good in you anyway and thanks for that sweet ass, it was extra sweet tonight though it always hits the spot.”

Rolling his eyes Simon could feel his knees buckle again, this time as Negan kissed his knuckles and pressed him against him, an arm around him protectively as they walked. A gentle whisper at his ear. “I love you baby. Let's buy that house you wanted.” Negan always gave him what he wanted, spoiled him at no nudging but what he wanted, no needed most in life he already had. Negan by his side, even in the tough times.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love love and Negan giving up his jacket, especially for smutty times!!!


End file.
